La diosa que vino a vivir a la casa Loud Si, es una diosa del caos
by Belzer
Summary: En una casa donde viven una genio que suele hacer estallar cosas, una fanática del rock que no sabe cuando bajarle y un niño que es el único chico entre diez chicas, es normal que lo único garantizado allí sea el caos. ¿Es raro entonces que una diosa del caos que vino de otro mundo haya decidido vivir allí? ¡Que venga la demencia! Estrella invitada: un personaje de Fire Emblem


Si existe una palabra que define la vida en la casa Loud, es esta:

CAOS.

Así, con mayúscula. Y es que esa casa es como el epicentro de un terremoto de demencia, como el ojo de un huracán de locura, como… bueno, ya tienen la idea. Cuando no es la habitación de Lisa estallando (E increíblemente terminando con Lily ilesa… Lisa no tanto.), son las gemelas golpeándose hasta por respirar o Lynn despertando a Lincoln con una hurracarrana, pasando por Lori y Leni peleando por alguna prenda o con Luan haciendo una broma que terminaba con alguien con una cubeta en la cabeza todo mojado, para luego caer por las escaleras sobre alguno de sus atribulados padres, quienes se preguntarían por enésima vez porque nunca pensaron en hacer obligatorio el uso del condón.

Definitivamente un caos.

La familia se había acostumbrado a vivir en medio de eso toda la vida. Explosiones, peleas, disputas, pañales sucios y chistes más baratos que un chicle masticado. Se podía decir que nada podría superar las locuras que se vivían en esas paredes o que nadie cuyo apellido fuera Loud podría quedar sorprendido por algo. Eso era falso, desde luego. Cada miembro de esa familia podía sorprenderse de una forma u otra, aunque en el caso de Leni, el ser sorprendida era algo de todos los días. A veces ella se sorprendía cuando abría los ojos por la mañana y podía ver. Otras veces se sorprendía cuando redescubría que debía darle click al botón "Subir" para actualizar su blog de modas, o como esta mañana que entró al baño y encontró dentro a una niña pelirroja como de la edad de Lincoln que estaba flotando sobre la bañera.

Leni se le quedó viendo y la niña hizo lo mismo. Alguien terminó rompiendo el silencio y esa alguien fue Leni.

—No. Puede. Ser. Como que tú poncho es super lindo. El amarillo no suele ser un color que combine con todos, pero en ti luce perfecto. Combina muy bien con tú cabello rojizo. Y la capa verde esta tan de moda, aunque podrías usarla como mascada y te quedaría super divina. Tus botas son tan ordinarias, por otro lado. Como que podría conseguirte unas sandalias super sensacionales. Por cierto, ¿Cómo que cual es tú nombre?

La curiosa niña flotante solo rió un poco.

—¿Puedes salir de allí, Leni? ¡Mi vejiga va a estallar! —El grito de Lynn sacó a la modista de su trance, así que fue a la puerta y la abrió. La jovencita casi se cae.

—Perdón, Lynn. Es que como que me entretuve hablando con esa niña pelirroja. — Leni señaló a la bañera, en la cual ya no había nadie.

—¿Una pelirroja?

—Vaya. Ya se fue. Debió haber salido por la ventana. Estaba flotando sobre la bañera.

—Como sea, Leni. Ahora sal de aquí que me estoy mojando.

Leni dejó a su hermana para que hiciera del uno en paz, aunque estaba algo confundida pensando a donde habría ido esa niña con tan buen sentido de la moda. Bueno, Leni solía estar confundida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esta era una confusión diferente. En fin. Ahora debía ir a desayunar para luego darse un buen baño…

… ¿Pero no era a eso a lo que había entrado al baño en primer lugar?

* * *

Lola era una niña bastante activa. No como su gemela o como Lynn, desde luego, pero de que lo era, lo era. En este momento estaba en su cuarto contando las ganancias de sus últimos concursos.

—Veamos… —La niña tomó un fajo de billetes y lo hizo sonar. —… Doscientos cincuenta dólares. Si le resto las mensualidades del centro de entrenamiento, del club de princesas presumidas y lo que me costará el nuevo set de té "Mocosa prepotente", me quedará una ganancia de cincuenta dólares… No me alcanzará en lo que comienza el concurso "Pequeña Señorita Miel de Maple". Creo que deberé chantajear a Flip o al sujeto que le vende a papá la leche de cabra. ¿Acaso creyó que me tragaría su discurso de "Los collie son cabritas sin cuernos"?

—Siempre quieres mas.

—Desde luego que sí, cariño. Lola Loud merece todo y un poco más.

—Eso es estupendo. Pide mas, desea mas. Nada hay de malo en quererlo todo, en desearlo todo.

—Por fin alguien que me entiende en esta casa, aunque no esperaba que fuera una de las amigas de Lori. ¿Cómo te…

La princesa de la casa volteo a ver con quien estaba hablando, esperando ver a alguna de las amigas de su hermana mayor. En vez de eso, había una niña flotante como de 11 o 12 años con una capa verde, un poncho amarillo y con un cabello rojizo, el cual tenía el mismo tono de sus ojos.

La cual le sonrió.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El clan completo, padres y bebé incluidos, entraron a la habitación de las gemelas.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? Papi está aquí. —Declaró Lynn Sr mientras agitaba valientemente una espátula. —Y te defenderé de lo que sea… menos arañas.

—Ha… había una niña de cabello rojo flotando tras de mí. Y tenía un poncho verde, que por cierto, le quedaba muy bien.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Lola se le quedó viendo un segundo a Leni antes de dirigirse a Lucy, y por dirigirse quiero decir tomarla por la blusa y bajarla a su nivel. —¿No habrás estado invocando espíritus de nuevo, Lucy?

—No esta vez. He estado dándole los toques finales a mis muñecas de vudú.

—¿Entonces clonaste a alguien, Lisa?

—Negativo, unidad fraterna. Lamentablemente nuestras unidades paternas confiscaron mi unidad de clonación luego de ese desafortunado accidente.

—Clonar mil veces a Cliff no es solo un "desafortunado accidente", hija. —aclaró Rita mientras recordaba como su casa olió a gato por cuatro días seguidos.

—Quizás solo fue tú imaginación, cariño. ¿Por qué no bajas y te preparo algunos cupcakes? —dijo Lynn Sr. La princesa aceptó y salió rumbo a la cocina más rápido que Leni en día de baratas. La modiste también pensó que su imaginación le había jugado una broma por lo que regresó a su habitación, aunque anotó mentalmente que debía pedirle ayuda a Luan para jugarle una broma a su imaginación más tarde.

* * *

El día siguió avanzando con normalidad. Mas locuras, mas explosiones, y Lincoln aprendió una valiosa lección de la vida.

—Aprender lecciones que olvidaré en unas horas me aburre. Iré a jugar algún videojuego a la sala. —El chico estaba saliendo de su cuarto y vio subir a Luan con un saco de harina y un reloj digital.

—Parece que a alguien le toca una bomba de harina. ¿Quién la habrá hecho enojar?

Linc vio a su hermana entrar a su cuarto seguida de una jovencita pelirroja de su edad que, por cierto, estaba flotando.

—¿Será amiga de Luan o de Risas? Al menos es bonita.

El peliblanco bajó las escaleras y comenzó a preparar la consola. Reacción en cinco, cuatro, tres… dos...

—¿Una pelirroja flotante?

Lincoln subió corriendo las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Luna y Luan. La comediante estaba usando una de esas lupas de joyeros para armar el artefacto explosivo.

—Así que el de los froyos dice que podría abrir una lata con mis dientes. Bueno, veamos que tal le va cuando sus narinas queden _ennarinadas_. Jajaja. ¿Entienden?

—Luan, Luan. ¿Viste a la niña flotando tras de ti?

—¿Cuál niña? —Luan levantó su vista y observaba a su hermanito como incredulidad. El chico observó por todas partes y aparte de la comediante y él, solo estaba Luna en su litera escuchando música.

—Pero vi a una niña pelirroja flotando tras de ti. Creo que es la misma que vio Lola.

—Debe ser tú imaginación, Lincoln. Ahora si me disculpas, debo continuar con mi misión imposible.

Linc salió de la habitación, dejando a la comediante y a la rockera solas. Luna estiró sus brazos y se quitó sus audífonos.

—Wuau. Una bomba de harina. ¿Quién te hizo enfadar, hermana?

—El de los froyos.

—Supongo que no podremos comer uno por un largo tiempo. —Luna se quedó viendo a su hermana y luego volteó al pasillo. Allí estaba Lana jugando a las atrapadas con Charles, y al parecer era su turno de atrapar la vara que Charles lanzaba. La chica y el perro fueron hacia el baño, seguidos de una chica pelirroja que flotaba tras ellos.

—Y listo. —Luan lucía bien contenta al ver su obra de arte terminada. —La tarde de ese tipo tendrá un final explosivo. Jajaja. ¿Entienden?... Luna, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y es que la amante de Mick Swagger se había quedado inmóvil y con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Luan, ¿viste a esa niña volando en el pasillo?

La comediante suspiró —¿Qué has estado fumando, Luns?

—¿Por quién me tomas, hermana?... No he tocado eso desde que comencé a salir con Sam.

* * *

Para cuando dieron las cuatro, las hermanas Loud (Y el hermano Loud, Lincoln.) estaban en el cuarto de Lori y Leni llevando a cabo una reunión de hermanos de emergencia.

—¡Orden, orden! —Gritó Lori mientras usaba un zapato como martillo. —Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí. Al parecer, literalmente algunos de ustedes han estado viendo una niña pelirroja todo el día.

—No olvides su poncho, Lori. Como que combina super bien con su capa.

La mayor rodó sus ojos al oír a Leni. —Desde luego que no. Yo no he visto a esa chica, ni tampoco Lisa, Lana, Luan y, curiosamente, Lucy.

—¿Es tan rara la idea de que haya un espíritu en la casa y no lo haya visto?

Todos asintieron.

—¿También la viste, Lynn? —preguntó la princesa de la casa.

—Si. Estaba practicando mis movimientos de lucha libre estilo Loud.

—¿Y cómo es eso, Lynn?

—Que bueno que preguntas, Lincoln. Déjame mostrarte como se practica.

La chica sujetó a su hermano y comenzó a practicar en él movimientos que parecían mezclar lucha grecorromana, un poco de lucha libre mexicana y algo del fino arte de la conversión de personas en pretzels humanos.

—Jijiji. Eso es tan divertido.

Todo mundo volteo a ver quién había dicho eso, porque ninguna de las chicas tenía una voz propia de una joven de entre 20 y 25 años, y en el techo estaba la jovencita cuyos avistamientos habían sido el motivo de esta reunión. Todos se quedaron sin mover una ceja, hasta que nuevamente Leni rompió el silencio.

—Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La jovencita descendió hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del suelo.

—Yo soy Libertad. Caos. Transformación. Futuro. Misterio… Yo soy Yune.

—Mucho gusto, Yune. Mi nombre es Leni y ellos son mis hermanos Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily.

—Me alegra conocerlos a todos. Son tan maravillosos, tan caóticos. Siempre cambiantes e impredecibles.

—¿Eres acaso un espíritu errante? —preguntó Lucy en cuanto se recuperó de su estupor. —¿Eres alguna niña que tuvo un final triste, trágico y quizás sangriento?

—No soy un espíritu ni jamás he sido humana, pequeña. Soy una diosa; la diosa del caos.

De nuevo todos quedaron en silencio.

—Aunque podría considerarme errante, pues no tenía un destino fijo hasta hace poco.

—¿No tenías a dónde ir? —Leni debía preguntar. No podía creer que esta jovencita no tuviera un hogar o un techo donde pasar sus días.

—Recién llegué a su mundo, Leni, así que estuve viajando, buscando conocerlo mejor, y quizás habría continuado de no ser porque percibí su maravilloso caos. Es lo que me atrajo a este hogar, hermosas criaturas de carne.

—E… entonces eres una diosa. —Lola contenía su nerviosismo lo mejor que podía. Esa Yune decía ser una diosa. ¡Una diosa por el amor a los concursos!

—Así es.

—¿Y no eres una especie de diosa malvada? —fue el turno de Lincoln de hacer una pregunta. El chico se arrepintió de inmediato cuando Yune volteó a verlo. Su rostro ya no mostraba sonrisa alguna. —Ya… ya sabes. P… por ser una diosa del caos.

Yune flotó hasta quedar frente a frente con el asustado peliblanco. —No. No soy una diosa malvada ni nada parecido. No es correcto asumir cosas sobre aquellos que no conoces. ¿O acaso te gustaría que te llamara bolsa de órganos malvada?

—N… no. Desde luego que no. Perdóneme.

La diosa volvió a reír y se dirigió de nuevo a Lincoln con una sonrisa. —No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, Lincoln. Que yo sea una diosa no significa que debas tratarme como si estuviera sobre un pedestal. Lo mismo va para todas ustedes. Quiero ser tratada como un ser normal.

Las chicas se sintieron un poco mas tranquilas y Lori se animó a preguntar si entonces se consideraba una diosa buena.

—No soy sagrada ni malvada. Ni ángel ni demonio. Yo soy cambio, transformación, caos… Soy la constante evolución, el eterno dinamismo, y como tal, no soy una fuerza de bien ni una fuerza de mal. Solo soy yo.

—Eres como una fuerza de la naturaleza. —Intervino Lisa. —Todo lo que describes son conceptos que, como tales, son por si mismos incapaces de actos subjetivos como el bien y el mal, siendo solo las acciones de las personas las que pueden considerarse buenas o malas.

—Es una buena definición, Lisa, pero con la diferencia de que yo no sigo mas dictados que los míos propios. Solo sigo mis propios impulsos y deseos.

—¿Y cómo es el mundo del que vienes? —preguntó Lana. La mirada de Yune se tornó triste.

—El mundo del que vengo ya no existe. Mi otra mitad lo destruyó. —Los hermanos sintieron pena e incomodidad al oír la tristeza en el tono de la diosa.

—Siento haber preguntado. —La mecánica de la casa estaba bastante avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, Lana. Lamento mucho la perdida de ese mundo y de todos los maravillosos seres que allí vivían. Todos tenían grandes posibilidades por delante. Tantos cambios, avances, posibilidades infinitas… Espero que ella jamás llegue a este mundo.

Lori tenía la inquietud de saber que mas había ocurrido, pero no era el momento para eso. Había cosas más importantes por atender.

—Pues aunque las circunstancias que te trajeron a este mundo son literalmente horribles, espero que al menos puedas encontrar tranquilidad en este mundo, y que lo disfrutes mucho.

—Este mundo me parece maravilloso y único. Disfrutaré mucho estar aquí y disfrutaré mucho mas quedarme en este hogar.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Como que será maravilloso que vivas con nosotros. ¿Verdad, chicos?

Los hermanos no parecían tan emocionados como Leni. Mas bien estaban todos con la mirada perdida al frente. Hasta Lily.

—Seria genial que Yune se quedara con nosotros, hermana. Sería super cool. —La rockera se rascaba la nuca mientras hablaba. —Pero la casa ya está algo llena.

—Si no puede quedarse con ninguno de nosotros, podría quedarse en el ático.

Luna miró a Lori quien le hizo una seña que quería decir "Síguele".

—U… un ático no es un buen lugar para vivir todo el tiempo.

—Entonces podría vivir en el garage. Como que le funcionó a Lori por un tiempo.

La mencionada rubia le hacía mas señas a Luna, quien sentía que la presión subía por arriba del once. Entonces se le prendió el foco proverbial.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no podríamos tenerla aquí sin avisarle a mamá y papá, y no creo que vayan a permitir que viva aquí.

La amante de la moda bajó su cabecita con tristeza, pensando que lo que Luna decía era cierto. No había forma de que sus padres le dieran permiso a Yune de vivir con ellos. No era como si pudiera pregun…

…

…

Y en ese momento, Leni tuvo una revelación, un chispazo de genialidad... Bueno, no tanto, pero es de Leni de quien hablamos.

—Papá, mamá, ¿pueden subir un momento?

Todos los hermanos Loud se quedaron petrificados, menos la rubia de gafas quien hacía el símbolo de la victoria, aunque al revés.

—¿Necesitas algo, cariño? — Lynn Sr. entró junto con Rita, ambos sorprendidos de que una de sus hijas les hubiera llamado cuando se suponía que estaban en una de sus reuniones de hermanos.

—Solo les quería preguntar si es posible que dejen que nuestra nueva amiga Yune se quede a vivir con nosotros. Perdió su hogar y no tiene a donde ir.

Los padres no sabían que era mas extraño; la petición de Leni o las caras del resto de sus hijos que lucían como el gato que se comió al canario.

—Emmm… Y esta amiga tuya Yune… —Rita observaba a su segunda hija extrañada. —¿No tiene algún familiar que pueda ayudarla?

—No tengo ningún familiar en este mundo, pero aunque así fuera, me encantaría quedarme aquí. Este hogar es tan maravillosamente caótico. —Fue hasta entonces que Lynn Sr. y Rita repararon en la chica pelirroja que flotaba cerca del techo. El señor de la casa reaccionó como podía esperarse… desmayándose.

—¿En serio, papá? —murmuró Lola mientras pensaba en lo mal que su padre la hacía quedar así… pero su decepción se extendió a su madre que también cayó como plomada. —Uff… Lana, zapato.

Lo primero que Lynn Sr. notó es que estaba sobre una superficie plana pero nada dura. Lo segundo fue que sus hijas lo rodeaban con preocupación y tedio a la vez. Lo tercero que notó fue que Lana le quitaba uno de sus malolientes zapatos de la cara, lo que lo llevó a deducir que se había desmayado en el cuarto de una de sus hijas y que habían tenido que recurrir a tan nauseabundo método para regresarlo al mundo de los vivos. Lo cuarto que debería haber notado es que su esposa estaba pasando por el mismo proceso de resucitación, pero en vez de eso, notó a la jovencita pelirroja que flotaba sobre todos con una amigable sonrisa. Una vez más, su respuesta fue predecible.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡FANTASMAAAAAAAAA!

—No soy un fantasma. Yo soy Libertad. Caos. Transformación. Futuro. Misterio… Yo soy Yune.

Para ese momento Rita ya había despertado y se encontraba igualmente nerviosa. —Mu… mucho gusto, Yune. Yo soy Rita y él es mi esposo Lynn.

—Me alegra conocerlos, y quiero felicitarlos sinceramente. Han logrado criar una familia llena de seres tan maravillosamente caóticos e impredecibles. —Los padres no sabían si sentirse halagados o insultados.

—Gracias… creo. —Finalmente Lynn se repuso lo suficiente para establecer una conversación con la misteriosa niña. —¿Y dices que perdiste tú hogar?

—Así es. —La mirada de Yune volvió a tornarse triste. —El mundo al que pertenecía fue destruido totalmente por mi otra mitad, Ashera, la diosa del orden. Cuando eso ocurrió, algunas valientes personas estaban por liberarme del medallón en el que había estado atrapada por 780 años. Lamentablemente Ashera despertó primero y las acciones de tan valientes seres de carne provocaron que adelantara su juicio y terminara destruyendo nuestro mundo antes de que pudiera ser liberada. Quizás eso fue lo que evitó que fuera destruida con el resto del mundo y terminó enviándome acá.

—Si tu otra mitad es una diosa, ¿entonces… también eres una… di… diosa?

—Es correcto, Rita, pero no quiero ser tratada de manera diferente o con formalidad. Lo único que quiero y espero es poder vivir en esta casa con ustedes. Su caos es tan maravilloso, es una muestra de lo que pueden aspirar a ser. —La diosa de apariencia infantil giraba en el aire. —El caos es evolución, cambio, dinamismo… Entre más caóticos son, mayor es su potencial para evolucionar, para trascender lo que son y llegar hasta donde quieran.

Lynn y Rita se observaron mutuamente, ambos pensando que deberían hacer. No es cosa de todos los días que una diosa de otro mundo diga que quiere vivir con tú familia. Y encima es una diosa del caos. Si le decían que si, quien sabe que podría ser de ellos.

—Pero si le decimos que no… —Rita temía que la amigable jovencita se convirtiera en una furia vengativa. Lynn Sr. y ella voltearon a ver a sus hijos. Todos los miraban con expectación, salvo Leni que estaba poniendo sus ojitos mas tristes. Fue entonces que los padres supieron que podría haber algo mucho mas convincente que la posibilidad de enfurecer a una diosa del caos por negarse a su petición… La mirada de cachorrito pateado de Leni. Nada podría ser mas efectivo que eso. (Excepto quizás la de Lily.)

—Bueno, puede quedarse. —Habló Rita por los dos. —Y Yune, bienvenida a este mundo y espero que disfrutes tu estancia en nuestra humilde casa.

—Disfrutaré grandemente el quedarme con ustedes. Percibo que ustedes dos son tan caóticos como su progenie. Son tan adorables. —La diosa con apariencia de niña pelirroja salió por la ventana y voló alrededor de la casa un par de veces antes de partir con rumbo desconocido.

—Supongo que volverá a tiempo para la cena. —dijo Lynn Sr. ante tan pintoresca escena.

—Pues no se ustedes, pero quiero practicar algo de soccer. —Lynn Jr. salió de la habitación tomando por la muñeca al peliblanco. —Y tú serás el portero.

—Espera un momento, Lynn. Tengo que ir al centro comercial con Clyde y los chicos. Llevarán un nuevo juego a la arcadia y queremos ser de los primeros en jugarla.

—Menos mentiras y mas acción. —La chica arrastró a su hermano y pronto el resto de la familia regresó a lo suyo.

—Voy a prepararle ropa nueva a Yune. Como que tengo muchas ideas.

—Solo no vayas a ocupar nuestras cortinas, Leni. —agregó Lori. —Y literalmente tampoco las de nadie mas.

—Si me disculpan, familia, tengo una bomba de harina que terminar. —Luan regresó a su cuarto con una sonrisa algo perturbadora. —Tengo que aprovechar esta inspiración _divina_. Jajajaja. ¿Entienden?

—Jajajaja. Esa estuvo buena, cielo… ¿Bomba de harina?

—El de los froyos la insultó, papá. —Luna fue a la cochera para practicar un poco.

Cinco minutos después, todo era como siempre. Las gemelas peleando, Lucy conversando con espíritus en el sótano, Leni habiendo convertido uno de los camisones de Lori en blusas, la susodicha diciendo que sus zapatos habían rechinado, Linc siendo cargado por Lynn al sofá para reponerse de un cabezazo mal acomodado…

Un típico y caótico día en la casa Loud.

Y sentada sobre el árbol en el patio delantero, Yune sonreía deleitada.

—Voy a amar vivir aquí.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Traía esta idea en mente desde hace unos días y pues bueno, aquí está esta pequeña historia. Como habrán visto en el summary, tenemos una invitada que viene desde Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, Yune, diosa del caos. Buscando no spoilear demasiado ese juego, les diré que Yune pasó 680 años encerrada dentro de un medallón luego de un incidente que involucró separarse de su otra mitad con quien formaba un solo ser antes, sin mas compañía que las pocas personas de una cierta línea de sangre que podían escuchar su voz. Es una historia interesante de la cual quizás tengan oportunidad de saber mas en algún momento.

Por ahora, no tengo ideas mas allá de pensamientos inconexos de lo que podría ser un futuro capítulo, por lo que pasará algo de tiempo antes de ser actualizada, pero lo que les puede anticipar es que no habrá luchas salvajes, amenazas apocalípticas ni batallas por el fin del mundo... pero no por eso las cosas serán fáciles. Ya vieron que Yune es bastante caprichosa, por lo que tampoco esperen que se oculte de vecinos o amigos, lo que por si solo meterá a los Loud en situaciones interesantes y quizás algo histéricas xDDD

Si mi musa me flecha con alguna buena idea para un segundo capítulo, aquí lo tendrán, aunque por ahora la estoy convenciendo de que me de ideas para mis demás historias, que son mi prioridad por ahora. Espero disfruten esta lectura y nos veremos muy pronto :D


End file.
